the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 585
In NeS1 Post 585 Antestarr, who is currently play Archangel of the X-Men and therefore able to fly, is enjoying flying around the sky. Gebohq tries to convince him to come down and help them fight Morris the Cat and Magneto, who attacked them in NeS1 Post 584, but Antestarr refuses and asserts that Gebohq is just jealous because he doesn't have wings. When Gebohq points out that he doesn't have periods, as well as wings, Lt Randy grumbles as he has been turned into Jubilee, a girl. Antestarr perches on a statue like a pigeon. Gebohq remarks he never expected a man to be so sexually attractive and Lt Randy admits he's having a hard time not being turned on by his own body. Gebohq asks of Randy will try to seduce Magneto to solve their situation but Randy calls Gebohq sickening. Meanwhile, the others are all debating who should go and help Losien to fight Magneto and each hero passes the responsibility to the next until it falls onto Masetto who is cajoled into action by MaybeChild. However even as he reluctantly approaches, he's soon back as Losien used her powers as Storm to electrify the metal Magneto was using to stick to him from the static. However he then breaks free and they need a new plan. Post *Meanwhile, up in the air, Ante/ArchangelWarren Worthington III article, Wikipedia. is having a little too much fun... Ante: *flying* WHEEEEEEEE!! Geb: Get down from there! We have to kick *** now! Ante: But I don't wanna! You're just bitter cuz I'' have wings! Geb: Yeah, well I don't get periods either-- Randy: I resent that! *adjusts his breasts* Geb: --and you'll have to get down sometime. Ante: You're bitter! Bitter bitter bi-tter! Geb: *In song* I'm not bitter, oh so bitter... Ante: OH! A statue! *Ante perches on a nearby statue of some famous politician, reminisant of a city pidgeon. Geb meanwhile walks up to Randy.* Geb: You know, I would have never thought a guy could look so sexy. Randy: *under his breath* Shut up...I'm having a hard time as it is keeping myself from being turned on by by own body. Geb: Hey, maybe you can try seducing Magneto or something. *Randy gives Geb a cold and disgusted look* Randy: You're just ''sick man. Utterly sick. *Off on the other side of the standoff between Magneto and Losien/StormStorm (Marvel Comics) article, Wikipedia....* Otter: *adjusting his newfound glasses* Perhaps if we calculate the cotangent of the angle and the magnitude of the parallel force, and then compensate for the coefficient of friction... Sem: Stop acting like your'e smart and just punch Magneto into Abu DabiAbu Dhabi article, Wikipedia.. Otter: Uh...you first. Sem: Oh''ho''HO no! I'' said it first, YOU go. Otter: No way! Send GambitGambit (comics) article, Wikipedia. in! Masetto: Leave me outta this man! Send the hot plate over to Krig--er--WolverineWolverine (character) article, Wikipedia....um, and dem troublemakers best not bet against my luck. Krig: Krig no wish death wish. Masetto: I'm not going in there man! Maybe: *off to the side* Not even for me? Masetto: Damnit woman, you just ''had to lay down the guilt on me, didn't you? Maybe: Get in there, NOW! Masetto: *sigh* (starts walking towards Magneto and Losien) Maybe: *love sigh* I love that crazy CajunCajuns article, Wikipedia.! Masetto: *walking back, much more joyous* Oh darn! Storm beat me to it! Losien: I didn't mean to do it... Maybe: But how... Losien: Well, I just brought lightning down, and I guess it magnetized all the metal in an unpredictable fashion. It all stuck onto him like a big metal hairball. I hope he's alright. *Magneto, growling in anger, steps into view, brushing off the metal that is still trying to stick to him.* Sem: Eep. Maybe: Uhh...plan anyone? *snoring* Zzzzz...uh-huh? OH! Uh...what will our frantic fighters do now? Um...what are you looking at me for? The next post isn't written on my forehead or anything... References External References ''''